Return of Blue Flare
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Knowing that the Legendary Warriors would need help against Cherubimon, Ophanimon sends a Fusion Loader to fourteen year old Timmy Turner. But when enemies far stronger than most Digimon appear in Digi-World, can he stop them? Look out world, the Blue Flare is back with a vengeance!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, here's to my first attempt at writing a crossover featuring the Fairly Odd Parents. I hope you guys enjoy it, because I'm not so sure how this one will turn out. I just hope you guys will leave at least a few positive reviews.**_

 _ **I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, Dragon Ball Super or Digimon Frontier!**_

* * *

 _ **A Child's Prayer! - A Grand Journey of Digital Epicness Begins Once Again!**_

* * *

Fourteen year old Timmy Turner was feeling far more miserable than normal on this dark and stormy morning. It all started when a wish he'd made earlier last night had destroyed Vicky's house and she and her family moved into his house.

His room was given to Vicky and her little sister, who is also his personal stalker, Tootie. Not to mention his parents literally moved him into the dog house. THEY DON'T EVEN OWN A DOG, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! And to add insult to injury, Vicky actually put a collar and leash around Timmy's neck and chained him to the darned thing just to add insult to injury!

" _Damn that evil redhead and her stupid mutt, Doydle!"_ Timmy thought angrily to himself.

As the rain continued to fall, it began to seep through the cracks in the small wooden animal house. Timmy removed his silly pink hat and rung it out… Only to stare at it for a moment. Did he really want to keep an item that was given to him by parents who would so readily throw him in the dog house for a bunch of complete strangers? I mean, sure it held sentimental value but was it really worth it?

He shook his head and placed his hat back atop his head. He decided to wear the thing for just a little longer due to sentimental value, if nothing else.

"Cosmo and Wanda are lucky that they don't have to go through this. They're off in Fairy World getting additional training at Fairy Boot Camp for the rest of the month." Timmy said to himself.

Needless to say, poor Timmy has become even more miserable than he was BEFORE Cosmo and Wanda came into his life. Crawling out into the rain, Timmy looked up into the sky as if he was searching for something.

Even though he knew that a wish wouldn't be granted without his Fairy Godparents around, he wondered if there was a chance that a prayer could be answered. Timmy was in no way a believer of God, but in times like this he thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a little faith this time.

So he got down on his knees, bowed his head, closed his eyes and raised his hands to the sky as he began to pray.

"Dear God, I don't know if you're really listening right now but I thought I'd try to confide in you anyway. I know that I'm no one special, that I have sinned a lot in my life and I willingly accept whatever punishment you have planned for me. But I ask you this one thing. Just this one thing. I pray that you would save me from this life that has become my personal hell. Deliver me to a new life where I might find at least a sliver of happiness. I pray that you would have mercy on me and grant me your forgiveness. Thank you for listening. Amen."

With his prayer finished, Timmy just stayed out there in the rain and let the cold water pelt him more and more. But little did our young buck toothed hero know was that there most certainly would be much divine intervention in his life today.

* * *

 _ **In the Court of the Gods**_

* * *

The gods of the different universes, namely the Gods of Destruction and their attendants, were gathered in Kami's Grand Courtroom for a very important meeting. They had just gotten done watching the life of one Timmy Turner up until this point and they all heard his prayer. Needless to say, they're upset.

"Lady Kami, it's clear that the mortals of the planet Earth of Universe 2 don't deserve to live!" said Beerus, the God of Destruction for Universe 7.

"He's right, my lady! We need to band together and go to that Earth and destroy it right now!" added Champa, Univers Six's God of Destruction.

The fact that Beerus and Champa actually agreed on something without fighting first was a huge shock to everyone. Mostly due to the fact that they all know how much those two hate each other despite being twins. Still, they couldn't help but agree. That version of the Planet Earth needs to be gone for good.

But Kami just raised her hand to cease all of the chatter.

"I understand how you all must be feeling right now, but I'm afraid we can't destroy Universe Two's Earth. Not just yet at least. For you see, I have something very special planned for young Timmy." she explained.

Universe 2's God of Destruction, Helles, looked on at Timmy with great concern on her face.

She is a young woman who is extraordinarily beautiful. She is a very slender woman with light brown skin, large green eyes (along with dark turquoise eye shadow), red lipstick, and black hair with gold ties at the end. She kind of looks like she is from egyptian descent. In fact, she resembles Cleopatra quite a bit. Her clothes are of the same style as the other Gods of Destruction. She wears what appears to be an ancient Egyptian garb, a headdress, and a white skirt.

She may not understand why, but ever since she first started watching the life of Timmy Turner she's found herself growing more and more attached to the boy. So much so that her Angel Attendant has had to restrain her from destroying Earth from the start.

Beerus noticed the look on her face and grew a teasing smirk.

"What's with that look Helles? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're in love with young Timothy." Beerus said.

The response he got was a slap upside the head from the now heavily blushing Goddess of Destruction. On the outside she seemed calm, but inside she was freaking out.

" _HOW DID HE KNOW?!"_ Helles mentally screamed.

* * *

 _ **The Digital World**_

* * *

Deep within a dark castle in an unknown part of the Digital World, Ophanimon sat alone in her dark prison. Things have gone horribly wrong since the time of the previous Digidestined. Her close friend, Cherubimon, has been corrupted by a virus that has turned him dark and evil. He stole and revived the Legendary Warriors of Metal, Water, Wood, Earth and Darkness before starting a mission to absorb as many Fractal Codes from the Digi-World as possible so that he may reign supreme.

But Ophanimon foresaw these events. She and Seraphimon took preemptive measures and hid the spirits of Fire, Thunder, Ice, Wind and Light before Cherubimon could get his hands on them. And just for good measures, the Beast Spirits of the Legendary Warriors were also scattered and hidden across the Digital World, meaning that Cherubimon's strongest fighters were really only at half their full power.

But she could not stop herself from being imprisoned by Cherubimon, and could only convert the phones of five children into D-Tecors in hopes of restoring the Legendary Warriors and stopping Cherubimon.

But then she thought about something else she saw in her visions. Another human boy who had accomplished much in his time in the Digi-World. A boy who has lived in misery for much of his life, but did not succumb to it. A boy who leads an army of Digimon under one flag using not a D-Tector… But a Fusion Loader!

She saw he would do many great things. Restore the warrior of water, befriend the socially awkward vixen, calm the spirit of lust, prove himself to the warrior of wind… he will even win her heart.

Ophanimon looked down to a small ball of light in her hands. The Fusion Loader from her visions had yet to find its general, and she knew what she had to do.

"Go now…! Find the General who will save the Digital World!"

The light shot upwards and managed to break through the darkness of her prison, flying off to find the one boy who would defeat Cherubimon and unite the Digital World under one flag. And that boy is… Timmy Turner.

But back in his throne room, Cherubimon saw the Fusion Loader going through a small portal to the Material World. Four of his five warriors were standing in front of him, ready to take action immediately.

"My lord Cherubimon, shall we pursue the Fusion Loader and prevent it from finding yon Knight of Blue Flare?" asked Mercurymon the Warrior of Metal.

 _"No. Allow it to find its general. The battle shall be much more fun when there is more prey to kill off."_ Cherubimon answered. _"Besides, the human in question is just a buck toothed boy wearing a silly pink hat. He's no threat to us."_

But for some reason the Warrior of Water, Ranamon, had her suspicions that her boss may be wrong about that.

* * *

 _ **Back in the Material World**_

* * *

Timmy was running as fast as he could to get away from that hell on earth. He managed to chew his way through the rope tying him to that stupid dog house and was now running away to try and find himself a new home.

"It looks like these stupid buck teeth are good for something after all." Timmy said to himself.

As he kept running, Timmy turned a corner and ran into an alley near an abandoned computer factory that went out of business years ago. He figured he could hunker down here and try to make better progress with leaving Dimmsdale the next day when the weather's a little better.

But as he walked deeper into the alley, Timmy began to hear a voice calling to him. A voice coming through a light at the end of the tunnel. Now he may not be a straight A student like his friend AJ is, but Timmy's smart enough to know that that's not by any means normal. Yet he walked towards it anyway.

 **"Come closer, child of destiny. Someone summons you from a land far away…"**

As Timmy began to walk through the portal, he never noticed his body being converted into data as he went further into the portal. And yet he found himself following the voice still. Even as his entire body became nothing more than a bunch of zeroes and ones.

 **"Brave warrior… Now, come forth!"**

With a great big flash of light, the tunnel disappeared from Dimmsdale. And with its closing, Timmy Turner was gone as well. Never to be seen again in the Material World. And with two certain parents, they got the strangest feeling that they've messed up even worse than they usually do.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, this story is now also a crossover with Dragon Ball Super. All those in favor of Timmy becoming a Saiyan upon arrival to the Digi-World, give your opinion in the reviews. And if you have ideas for Digimon that you'd like to Join the Blue Flare, leave those in the reviews as well. See y'all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nice to see that everyone's enjoying the story thus far, and everyone has sent in some very interesting ideas for Digimon that could Join Timmy's army. Now, before we get into the big battles, allow me to offer this filler chapter for your enjoyment.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Fairly Oddparents, Dragon Ball Super or Digimon Frontier!***_

* * *

 _ **A Warrior's Awakening! - The Blue Flare Rises Again!**_

* * *

Back in the Material World, Timmy's parents along with Vicky, Tootie and their parents were making paper mache projects… with Timmy's Crimson Chin comic book collection as the base! Seriously, do these idiots care ANYTHING about their son's personal space and possessions?!

"It's a good thing we finally found a use for all of Timmy's old comics. He never reads them anyway." said Timmy's Mom.

How much you wanna bet she's wrong about that?

"Yeah. And they make great paper mache!" added Timmy's Dad.

Since we don't know their real names, let's call Timmy's Mom Honey, and his dad John. It'll make things way easier for us all.

"It's such a shame that Timmy didn't want to join us in this project. I'm sure he would've loved it." Honey said offhandedly. "Come to think of it, he wasn't even around for breakfast this morning. Or lunch."

"I'm sure the twerp - uh, I mean Timmy, was just not hungry." said the lying babysitter from the demon realm.

But Tootie was a bit skeptical. She knew that she and Vicky had no right to force Timmy to sleep in the dog house, and felt bad about that having to happen. So she started to use several pages of her love interest's comic books to make him a giant heart framed picture.

" _Timmy's gonna love this!"_ Tootie thought to herself.

But for one reason or another, the sky began to crackle dangerously.

Just then, there was a knock at the door which prompted John to get up from his seat at the kitchen table.

"I'll get it!" John said.

He ran out to the living room and opened the door to reveal two Dimmsdale Policemen standing at the door. Well, technically it's one policeman and a policewoman, but that's beside the point.

"Evening, sir. Dimmsdale police. We received an anonymous tip about a young boy wearing a silly pink hat who ran away from home." said the policeman.

We'll call him George, and his partner Nancy.

"A boy ran away from home?" Honey asked as she walked into the room.

"Well, I know it's not Timmy. He's in the backyard playing in his new fort that Doydle donated to him." John said.

"Care to show us physical evidence that he's here safe and sound." Nancy said.

From the search warrant she held up and the serious tone in her voice, one can easily tell that it wasn't a request. A few minutes later, the two officers of the law were standing in front of the dog house Timmy had been forced to stay in. Naturally, the two police members were less than pleased.

"Sir, that's not a fort. That is an old dog house that won't even keep out the rain." said Nancy.

"Hey, ya know something? I think I remember throwing out a dog house just like that one." George added.

"Yeah," said Mr. Dinkleberg as he popped up over the fence. "And they just moved their kid in there just because they wanted to give everything to a bunch of strangers. Even though they were trying to be hospitable."

And with that, the more successful neighbor went back to his own devices.

"Dinkleberg…!" growled John with narrowed eyes and a scowl.

Still, even though George and Nancy had evidence of child abuse and neglect here, they needed to confirm that the child in question has indeed run away. But it's difficult to really see or hear if he's in there due to the entrance being boarded up.

Nancy knocked on the boarded door and tried to coax a response out of the fourteen year old child.

"Timmy? Are you in there, sweetie?" Nancy asked.

But there was no response. George didn't like that uneasy silence that he's heard so many times in his career. He knocked on the boarded door and gave it a whirl.

"It's okay, sport, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to make sure that you're okay." George said.

Once again, no response.

That's when Doydle started sniffing around for something, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it, boy? Do you smell something?" Vicky's mom asked.

In response Doydle pointed to something that sealed the case for the two officers. A trail of footprints belonging to a fourteen year old boy. And where the trail begins? The chewed remains of a rope leash.

"That twerp - uh, I mean, poor innocent child, must've chewed his way through his leash and run off!" Vicky said, hoping the officers didn't hear key parts.

Unfortunately for her, they did.

"Okay, I think it's time for all of you to come with us down to the station for clear signs of child neglect." Nancy said, pulling out several pairs of handcuffs.

She went to cuff all of them, Doydle included, but when she got to Vicky…

 _ ***KA-CRACK-CRICKLE!***_

"Oh no, these cuffs are broken!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Huh! We can't bring her in in broken cuffs." George said while scratching his chin. "I got an old pair that someone donated to us in the car that we can use."

Several minutes and a vicious struggle later, the Turners and their house guests were being hauled off to a surprisingly roomy police car. But while everyone else was in standard cuffs, Vicky was stuck in one of those old timey wooden ones that were used to humiliate prisoners in colonial times. The ones where your head is also cuffed into place.

"Is it too late to offer you two a cup of coffee?" Honey asked, hoping to avoid being arrested.

"Ma'am, you have the right to remain silent." Nancy replied.

"Don't worry, Honey, I'm sure that our rights as legal American citizens will see us through!" John said.

And yet a few hours later, they were all hanging upside down in a holding cell. All of them had red faces from all of the blood that was rushing to their heads, and it looks like they were about to be paddled.

"This may take longer than I thought…" said John.

* * *

 _ **While these guys get what's coming to them, let's see how Timmy's doing now that he's in Digi-World.**_

* * *

Laying unconscious on the ground of a lush green forest, Timmy Turner lay blissfully unaware of his current situation. But as a shadow loomed over him, he began to slowly come to. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with…

A giant pair of red eyes belonging to a giant creature that might try to eat him!

" **AAAAAAAAHHHH!"** screamed Timmy.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHH!"** the creature screamed in response.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHH!"** Timmy continued.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHH!"** the creature followed.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** they both screamed in unison.

When they stopped screaming, Timmy got down on his knees and began to beg for his life out of fear. Still, he managed to get a good look at the creature.

It looks like a giant dark blue ceratosaurus with a blade for a nose horn and orange stripes on its body. It has a body plate on its head, and at the tip of its tail is what looks like the muzzle of a Bayonet. It's also got these bony protrusions on the sides of its helmet with three more on each knee.

"JUST EAT ME NOW! But please make it fast, I have no tolerance for being eaten alive!" Timmy begged.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy there, kid! I'm not going to eat you." the creature assured in a gruff male voice.

"What? You're not? Then why were you standing right in my face?!" Timmy asked, getting close to the creature's eye.

"Well, it's just that I saw you all alone out here…"

"Hey, YOU'RE all alone, ain't ya?" Timmy asked, cutting him off.

Timmy saw the hurt look in the creature's eye and immediately felt bad. He moved back a bit and spoke in a more somber tone. A habit he's picked up in recent times.

"You are all alone, aren't you?"

"Yeah, most Digimon in the Digital World tend to avoid members of my branch of my species due to our love of battle."

That got Timmy's attention faster than a Mint Condition Crimson Chin comic.

"Digimon? Digital World? What are you talking about?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, I get it, you're not from this world. Well, let's start off with the proper introductions. I am called Greymon, and I am a Digital Monster that inhabits this world. But you may refer to me as a Digimon for short." the creature replied. "And this world you're in? It's not the one you're familiar with. This is a realm known as the Digital World, a place that was created by the Material World and its technology. That's what we call your world."

Greymon knelt down to Timmy and tried to make himself appear as nonthreatening as possible. Kinda tough when you're literally a giant talking dinosaur.

"So what is your name, child?" Greymon asked.

Now feeling much less fearful, Timmy smiled at the giant reptile in front of him.

"I'm Timmy Turner, and I'm a human from the Material World, as you call it."

Greymon smiled at the response he'd gotten from the human child, happy that he'd managed to make himself seem less of a threat. After being alone for so long, it was nice to finally have someone to talk to. But that's when Greymon caught a glimpse of something blue in Timmy's hand. Something he knows well.

"The Fusion Loader!" Greymon exclaimed. "Timmy, look in your hand!"

Timmy did as instructed and was surprised to see that he was holding a small blue rectangular device in his right hand. And it certainly didn't look like any one of his video game systems.

"What the heck?! How'd this thing get here?! What is it?!" Timmy asked frantically.

"Calm down, Timmy. That device you're holding is the Fusion Loader that once belonged to an army that helped restore peace to the Digital World. An army called the Blue Flare." Greymon explained. "And I should know. I was a part of that army and fought alongside the Midnight and Fusion Fighters Armies on more than one occasion."

Timmy was in awe that he was actually speaking to a war veteran, but he needed to know something about the Fusion Loader.

"What does it do?" Timmy asked.

"A Fusion Loader has many uses, but its primary function is to allow an army's General to combine his or her Digimon with other Digimon through the use of a process called Digi-Fuse. It also allows a general to literally store their army within the Fusion Loader for easier and more inconspicuous transport." Greymon explained.

By now, Timmy was grinning like a maniac. The combinations and possibilities of this Fusion Loader thing were virtually endless!

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound from the trees nearby. Both looked wary at the trees, thinking that it could be a bunch of hostiles. But when four more Digimon walked out of the foliage, Greymon looked relieved while Timmy was still a bit on edge. Each Digimon looked different from the others and looked pretty menacing.

The first one looks like it's a machine that was designed to look like a bird. It has robotic blue wings with a red crystal on top. Its face is blue and his jaws are silver. It also has a long silver neck. Its legs are blue with white feet. At first the tail is white but then has blue armor.

The next one looks for lack of a better term like an alien dragon wielding a spear with a blade on each end.

Then there's a giant light blue sea serpent with a yellow helmet on its head.

And finally, we have another machine in the group. Its body was completely made of metal, designed to look like a combination of a dragon and a dinosaur. But in Timmy's honest opinion, it looks like someone just took a bunch of random parts and stuck them all together.

"MailBirdramon, Cyberdramon! Thank the maker that you both have avoided deletion at the hands of Cherubimon and his evil warriors!" Greymon said as he walked over to his apparent friends.

"We are certainly very lucky that Cherubimon doesn't have any sensor type Digimon such as Monitamon." said Cyberdramon. "That and we had a little help from a couple of new friends of ours."

The Sea Serpent and the giant machine stepped forward.

"Yes, it's as he says, Greymon. I am Seadramon, and it is my great honor to have helped remnants of the Blue Flare Army avoid deletion." said the Sea Serpent in a voice that was clearly female.

"While I, Machinedramon, fought off assailants." added the machine.

As the Digimon conversed, MailBirdramon caught a glance at Timmy and noticed the Fusion Loader in his hand.

"Well everyone, it appears as though the Blue Flare Army has a general once again. What is your name, Child?" MailBirdramon asked.

"I'm not a child! I'm fourteen years old for Pete's sake!" Timmy grumbled. "And my name is Timmy."

"Well, Timmy, we hope that we can work well together. For there is a great danger rising in the Digital World. And it looks like you may be it's last hope." Cyberdramon said.

Timmy just got a look of determination on his face and nodded at the alien looking Digimon. If he was the general of an army, he'd have to do his absolute best and beyond to restore peace to the Digital World.

"Well then, I guess the Digital World better be on the lookout! Because the Blue Flare is back for round two!" Timmy declared.

* * *

 ** _*To Be Continued...*_**

* * *

 _ **Timmy's Current Army: Greymon (2010 Anime), MailBirdramon, Seadramon, Machinedramon, Cyberdramon (2010 Anime).**_

 _ **And as for whether or not Timmy will become a Saiyan in this story, I think I might just put up a poll for that. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and I'll see you all in whatever I update next!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**{I still don't own Fairly Oddparents, Dragon Ball Super or Digimon Frontier!}**_

* * *

 _ **The Loss of a Silly Pink Hat!**_

* * *

As Timmy walked down a dirt path with his team, he let his thoughts wander to the Material World and certain people who live there. His Fairy Godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, might know that he's gone by now and are probably worried sick about him. He still has the distinct memory of how much they didn't want to leave him to the wolves known as his parents and Vicky's family.

But they had little choice in the matter! That additional training at the Fairy Academy was mandatory, so they couldn't just say no! And let's face it… Jorgen's really scary!

Still, he just hoped that they were doing okay. After all, lord only knows what his parents would do to them if they wanted to use them for sushi! Cosmo and Wanda DO tend to change into pet Goldfish to blend in at home.

Timmy sighed as a wave of depression hit him again. So Cyberdramon, being the curious Digimon he is, decided to try and talk about a less depressing subject.

"Timmy, I've been wondering this since you got here, but why is your hat pink? I thought pink was a color most females in your world wear?" he asked.

Timmy looked up at his hat and took it off.

"Oh, I've had this hat since I was a baby. My parents bought it for me when they thought they were having a girl and I've worn it ever since.

MailBirdramon snickered at that explanation. It seemed highly illogical for a boy like Timmy to be wearing pink as long as he has because of that.

"Observation: That is a very silly reason to wear a pink hat for so many years. Even if it was a gift from your father and mother." he said.

"MailBirdramon, be nice!" scolded Greymon.

"It's a hard truth, Greymon. The boy's gotta live with it." MailBirdramon replied.

While the two larger Digimon glared at each other, Timmy was actually doing some thinking about what the mechanical bird Digimon has just said. He seemed to actually be thinking about the actual meaning behind him wearing such a silly accessory. Why does he still wear it, even if he's had it since he was a baby.

Was it sentimental value?

No, it couldn't be. He's lost all love for his parents and has felt nothing but extreme misery ever since Vicky's family moved in with them and pretty much put him literally in the dog house.

It certainly wasn't a fashion trend. I mean, how many other boys has Timmy seen walking around with a pink hat on their head? None! That's how many!

Finally, Timmy smiled as he felt a great burden lift from his shoulders. As if he knew he was making the right choice in doing this.

"You know something, MailBirdramon?" Timmy asked, getting all of the Digimons' attention. "You're right. It IS a silly reason to be wearing this thing."

And so, with his head held high, Timmy raised his hand into the air and released his old hat, letting it be carried off by the ever shifting winds. Releasing the memories that have always filled his heart with great pain and misery.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **A shorter chapter than I would've liked to do, but I need to do a little more research before continuing. Besides, I feel like I need to rewrite my older Digimon story, Digital Huntsmen of the X-Antibody. I feel it's far too much like my story Book of Digimon, so I plan to rewrite that with a more original script and such. Although the events will still mostly fall into place of the Anime.**_


End file.
